Etrange inversion
by Amabaile
Summary: Un matin comme un autre ou presque. La varia n'avait pas prévu ce "léger" changement anatomique et les inconvénients qui allaient avec.
1. Chp 1 : Tranformation

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse même si je ne sais pas encore ou je vais le placer…

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : ... je n'en sais rien. Les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent! Naaaan, l'auteur a repris le contrôle... ou pas. Bref, un petit Squalo/Xanxus et Bel/Fran parce que ce sont mes couples préférés (Faudrait que je pense à faire autre chose dans les couples de Reborn)

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir, mes petits chatons ^^ Cette fic, c'est juste un gros délire parti de je ne sais plus d'où, je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi. J'avais aussi envie d'écrire pour décompresser un peu de mes épreuves de Bac blanc. Bref, amusez vous bien à lire.

**Chapitre 1 :**** Transformation**

Un matin comme les autres, dans le manoir de la Varia, certains auraient bien aimé faire la grasse matinée mais un cri, plutôt un hurlement bien connu mais étrange tout de même, se fit entendre assez tôt, réveillant ainsi tous les membres au passage.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est QUOI ce bordel?

Squalo s'était levé avant tous les autres pour une fois et quelque chose lui avait paru étrange d'un point de vue physique. Il avait des seins... plus de services 3 pièces mais deux énormes « trucs » à la place de son beau torse musclé. Sa taille s'était affinée, son visage aussi. Sa voix aussi s'était éclaircie, devenant ainsi plus aigue. Il palpa rapidement son nouveau corps pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas mais un autre cri tout sauf viril dans le manoir lui confirma la réalité. Lussuria débarqua à toute vitesse dans sa chambre dans le même état que Squalo.

-Squ-chan! C'est quoi cette connerie?

-Voiii! Mais j'en sais rien? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi t'as des seins plus gros que les miens ! C'est de l'arnaque !

Lussuria évita de justesse un coup de point. Squalo n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter : effectivement, son fameux « voiii » avec une voix assez féminine c'était traumatisant. Belphégor se pointa, comme de si rien n'était, dans un pyjama totalement indécent étant donné que lui aussi avait subi la transformation. Son haut lui remontait bien au dessus du nombril et son pantalon ne demandait qu'à tomber. Lussuria remarqua que Belphégor aussi avait bien plus de poitrine que lui, ce qui le désespéra encore plus. Il pria mentalement pour celle de Levi et Fran.

-Ushishishi, j'suis toujours aussi beau en princesse, dit-il avec une voix claire et plus douce.

-Sempaï… il se passe quoi ? demanda Fran qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir, avec son oreiller encore à la main et frottant ses yeux.

Tout comme celui de Bel, le pyjama de Fran semblait avoir rétréci durant la nuit. La voix de Fran n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Lussuria constata mentalement et avec joie que la grenouille avait une taille de poitrine tout à fait normale comparée à Squalo et Bel.

-C'est bien la question, Fran-chan. On n'en sait rien. On s'est levé ce mati… on a été levé ce matin par le hurlement de Squalo. Et pouf ! Nous voilà avec des corps et des voix de gonzesses !

L'explication très sommaire de Lussuria n'avait pas vraiment convaincu ses trois interlocuteurs. Ils décidèrent d'aller réveiller Levi tous ensemble. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant quatre jolies filles venir le réveiller en lui pelotant les seins… les seins ? Lévi hurla bien plus fort que Squalo explosant au passage par un cri très aigu les tympans de Lussuria, le vicieux qui avait osé mettre ses mains sur son corps. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, devant son miroir pour en revenir paniqué ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui s'était passé.

-C'est quoi ÇA ? dit-il en pointant les deux bosses sous son t-shirt. Et c'est quoi cette voix ?

-Justement, on ne sait pas Levi-chan. Faut qu'on en parle au Boss…

Il y eu un silence. Xanxus. Est-ce que Xanxus avait subi la transformation ? Il y eu un moment de blanc et d'arrêt sur images avant que les cinq membres de la Varia se précipitèrent devant la chambre de leur Boss, mi curieux mi inquiets de sa réaction suite à ce soudain et inexpliqué changement, craignant en même temps le pire. Peut être n'avait-il pas été sujet à ce changement corporel ? Mais ils en doutaient sérieusement car ils en avaient tous victimes.

-VOIII ! Mais c'est pas possible de courir avec ces trucs ! Ça ballote tout le temps !

-Ushishishi, au moins Lussuria n'a pas de problèmes pour ça. Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le sushi, c'est très désagréable.

-Bel-chan ! C'est déloyal de comparer ça ! Et moi aussi ça se ballade de droite à gauche !

Fran, lui, soutenait ses seins avec ses mains sans gène. Squalo défonça avec sa délicatesse légendaire la porte de Xanxus avec un peu plus de mal qu'à l'ordinaire le réveillant ainsi par la même occasion. Le brun se demanda une seconde pourquoi cette bande de déchets le levait de si bon matin. Ils avaient intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison, et justement ils en avaient une.

-humm…

Squalo grimpa sur son lit, à quatre pattes au dessus de Xanxus, le dominant. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur les seins généreux du boss. Il mit deux secondes avant de tilter. Xanxus retira ses mains de celles de Squalo pour parcourir le corps de son poisson. Il revint aux siens, et ses mains firent quelques allers-retours entre sa poitrine et celle de Squalo.

-…

-Voii ! Mais arrêtes de me toucher les seins ! T'as les tiens merde !

-Effectivement déchet. Je peux d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi ?

La varia du retenir un fou rire. La voix de Xanxus s'était vraiment adoucie, et avait un coté niais à souhait. Squalo descendit du lit, à moitié mort de rire et Xanxus pu se redresser. En regardant tous ses subordonnés, Xanxus se dit que c'était un rêve, enfin, plutôt un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas encore fait attention au changement de voix.

-Déchets ! Qu'est ce ...

Fou rire général. Belphégor se retenait à Fran, seul indifférent, pour éviter de tomber. Squalo était écroulé par terre depuis longtemps, Lussuria se tenait le ventre et Levi pouffait en essayant de retenir son éclat de rire. Xanxus, quant à lui, venait de remarquer ce fameux changement qui provoquait l'hilarité chez ses déchets. Il attrapa ses sublimes flingues et tira pour essayer de les tuer. Bien sur, les cinq « hommes » étant habitués à ce genre d'attaque du Boss évitèrent les tirs toujours en riant.

-Barrez vous de ma chambre déchets ! hula-t-il en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait et même les objets inanimés.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les membres de la Varia allèrent s'habiller comme ils purent. Lussuria, Levi et Fran n'eurent aucun problème pour tout faire rentrer dans leurs affaires, Belphégor non plus, son pull étant assez grand. Par contre, Xanxus ne put mettre sa chemise car les boutons n'étaient pas spécialement d'accord et avaient été sur le point de craquer à tout moment. Il opta donc pour un pull noir assez large. Squalo essaya de mille et unes façons de fermer sa veste mais en vain. Ses deux nouveaux amis n'étaient franchement pas décidés à rentrer dans la veste en cuir. C'est à ce moment que le requin maudit sur dix générations Lussuria pour ce choix d'uniforme pas des plus judicieux.

Dans le bureau du Boss, tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en allant plus loin que : « nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin avec des corps de femmes ». Finalement, les seuls qui semblaient bien prendre la nouvelle étaient Fran et Belphégor. D'ailleurs, le prince essayait de peloter la grenouille, qui se laissait plus ou moins faire n'ayant que peu d'intérêt à ce nouveau corps.

-Déchets ! Il me faut une explication ... tout de suite. Et arrêter de rire.

-Ma~ma, nous ne savons absolument rien de plus.

-Ushishishi, vous êtes sexy en fille Boss.

Le regard carmin froid et méprisant fit taire le prince. Xanxus allait finir par ne plus parler du tout avec cette voix idiote et se balader avec un bloc note et un stylo pour communiquer. Mais il se sentait moins seul en écoutant Squalo ou Levi… enfin surtout son gardien de la foudre, ce qui amusait beaucoup le Boss. Mais le « voiii » féminin de l'argenté lui faisait encore très étrange.

-Voiii ! J'aimerais bien qu'on trouve un truc parce que j'ai mal au dos !

-Bon, il faut relativiser. Il va y avoir un passage obligatoire, dit Lussuria avec une voix plutôt inquiétante pour le reste de la Varia.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jamais personne n'avait vu un groupe de femmes, en tenues assez étranges, très bruyantes devant un magasin spécialisé en sous-vêtements féminins. Pourtant des filles devant ce genre de boutique c'était totalement normal mais la Varia n'était pas un groupe comme les autres. Ça devant bien faire dix minutes que les six assassins hésitaient à entrer.

-Boss, on va vraiment entrer là ? demanda Levi, les joues rougies par la honte.

-Levi-chan, nous sommes bien obligés. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cette transformation va durer et je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'avoir les seins qui se baladent. Donc aucune négociation, on va tous passer à la casserole.

Ils étaient tous de l'avis de Lussuria mais c'était assez dérangeant d'entrer dans ce genre de boutiques alors que pour certains ça faisait plus de trente ans qu'ils étaient des hommes. Ils entrèrent finalement et furent accueillis par deux gentilles vendeuses qui ne savaient pas encore à qui elles avaient affaire. Le boxeur, en général plus à l'aise pour parler aux gens, enfin c'était surtout le seul qui arrivait à tenir une conversation sans que ça finisse en boucherie, avait donc été désigné comme porte parole.

-Bonjour, nous serons assez brefs. Suite à un malheureux accident de machine à laver, nous n'avons plus aucun… soutien-gorge. Il nous en faudrait donc un à chacun, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La petite vendeuse blonde se demanda pourquoi sa cliente parlait au masculin mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Après tout, elle en avait vu des gens un peu étranges dans son travail, ce n'était pas les premiers. Et ce ne serait pas les derniers.

-Bien sur, avez-vous des préférences ? Ma collègue va s'occuper de trois d'entre vous.

L'autre vendeuse, une grande brune assez jolie, prit Squalo, Xanxus et Belphégor pour les emmener aux cabines d'essayage, un peu plus loin de l'autre groupe. Ils s'assirent sur un sofa crème en écoutant ce que leur disait la vendeuse.

-Bien, quelle est votre taille ?

-1m88, déchet.

-Ushishishi, 1m70.

-Voiii, c'est quoi cette question conne ? 1m82, pourquoi ?

La femme brune les regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais d'où sortaient ces filles ? Elle passa outre ces réponses qui n'étaient pas celles espérées et précisa sa question.

-Euh, je parlais de votre taille de soutien-gorge.

-Voiii, aucune idée.

-Pareil, déchet.

-Ushishishi… gros je suppose.

La vendeuse, un peu désarmée, se ressaisit et alla chercher son mètre ruban. Elle demanda à Squalo de se lever pour prendre les mesures de la poitrine volumineuse du requin mort de honte. Bel se moquait franchement de l'argenté qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Voiii ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Bel ! J'te signale que tu vas y passer aussi !

-Alors, 102cm et 81cm en dessous. Vous avez une préférence de couleur ou de forme ?

-Ushishishi, j'en ai remarqué un, avec un poisson pas loin de l'entrée. Je suis sure que ça lui ira très bien.

La vendeuse, très professionnelle même si elle se posait des questions sur ces clientes, revint alors avec le fameux soutien-gorge. Il était bleu marine orné d'un petit poisson rouge faisant des bulles. A ce moment, Squalo voulait disparaitre dans un petit trou de souris tellement il était gêné.

-Voiii ! Bel, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Voulez-vous de l'aide pour le passer ?

-Pardon ?

_A suivre…_

On ne tue pas l'auteur mes chatons, sinon y'a pas de suite. Ce serait dommage, non ? Et puis, on ne va pas laisser Squalo tout seul avec son sublime soutien-gorge.

Une petite review, ça encourage beaucoup. Merci d'avance.

A bientôt mes chatons !


	2. Chp 2 : Adaptation

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse même si je ne sais pas encore ou je vais le placer… Je cherche, je cherche.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : ... je n'en sais rien. Les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent! Naaaan, l'auteur a repris le contrôle... ou pas. Bref, un petit Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran parce que ce sont mes couples préférés.

**Note : **Bien, bien, bien mes chatons… Alors tout d'abord, je tiens encore à remercier les gens qui mettent des reviews.

Koko-chan et Nagi-chan merci beaucoup ! (Vous devriez prendre exemple sur les 7 qui ont mis des reviews… que je remercierai encore et toujours). Je ne pense pas qu'un simple « C'est bien » ou « c'est mal » fasse mal aux doigts et aux neurones… Naaaaan, c'est les miens que je tue en écrivant la nuit pour vous.

Bref… Bonne lecture mes chatons.

**Chapitre 2 : Adaptation**

_-Voulez-vous de l'aide pour le passer ?_

_-Pardon ?_

Squalo regarda la vendeuse comme s'il venait de voir le père noël en string panthère passer devant lui. Le requin lui arracha à moitié des mains et s'enferma seul dans la cabine d'essayage avec l'objet de torture du cerveau : comment ça se met ? Car oui, Squalo étant trop fier pour demander de l'aide n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de comment se mettait un soutien-gorge. Au bout de cinq minutes devant la source de son intense réflexion, il appela la vendeuse, toujours honteux. Elle l'aida donc à le mettre et à l'ajuster, tout en demandant à Squalo d'arrêter de bouger.

-Voii ! C'est super étrange !

-Ça va pour les bretelles ?

-Ushishishi, fait voir sushi.

Belphégor, en curieux, limite voyeur mais bon, comme ils étaient à présent des filles ça passait, avait complètement tiré le rideau, offrant ainsi à tous une belle vue sur Squalo en soutif. Le prince s'amusait franchement des réactions de l'argenté qui gueulait à moitié gêné à moitié énervé. Heureusement que Lussuria avait lourdement insisté sur le fait de laisser toutes les armes sans exception au manoir.

-Voyons, mademoiselle. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

La vendeuse, après avoir laissé Squalo se rhabiller, vint prendre les mesures de Belphégor, qui se prêtait volontiers à cet exercice.

-Alors, 90-72… dit la brune à moitié pour elle-même. Une préférence ?

-Ushishishi… des rayures. Noires, violettes ou rouges.

-Voiii ! Quelle originalité ….

La femme revint donc avec un très joli soutien-gorge en s'excusant car elle n'avait pas de rayures. Il était d'un violet sombre agrémenté de dentelle noire sur les bretelles. Il plut néanmoins au prince car il était classe quand même. Vint le tour de Xanxus pour les mesures où il faillit tuer la vendeuse et refusait catégoriquement que ce soit elle qui le touche. Squalo fut donc obligé de les prendre à la place de la brune qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire avec ses clientes.

Heureusement l'autre vendeuse blonde avait eu plus de chance. Elle avait juste été obligée de monter sur une chaise pour prendre les mesures de Levi, qui bougeait un peu car elle le chatouillait. Lussuria discuta de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de vêtements, avec elle. Elle n'eut aucun problème avec Fran, même si elle aurait bien voulu discuter avec un peu quand même. La vendeuse l'avait même trouvé très « mignonne ».

Finalement, Xanxus en choisit un très simple, noir avec des bordures dorées, Lussuria prit un ensemble orange très excentrique. Levi imita son boss et préféra la simplicité. Fran eut un coup de cœur, bien qu'un peu guidé par Bel, pour un soutien-gorge vert pomme avec une petite grenouille couronnée. En partant, Xanxus lorgna de loin un corset saphir en imaginant très bien Squalo le porter. Peut-être reviendrait-il pour lui faire une surprise, autant profiter un peu de ces corps.

Une fois les clientes parties, les vendeuses soufflèrent un bon coup en se demandant d'où sortaient ces folles.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un jour s'était écoulé. Et tous les membres de la Varia étaient toujours des filles. Xanxus avait même pris dix bons centimètres de cheveux en une nuit, ainsi que tous les autres. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Squalo en fait… L'après midi arriva bien vite.

-Ushishishi ! Elle est où ma grenouille ?

Belphégor déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Fran qui faisait tout justement pour l'éviter. Squalo, qui retournait dans sa chambre, le regarda presque blasé car il leur avait fait la même hier à table. Lussuria l'avait alors encouragé avec des « Strip-tease ! Strip-tease ! ». Ceci avait passablement énervé Xanxus qui avait tout simplement détruit la table.

-Voiii ! Arrêtes de te la péter la princesse ! J'en ai bien plus que toi !

Sur ses mots, le requin entra dans sa chambre, laissant le prince seul dans le couloir avec ses deux amis. Squalo fut surpris de trouver un paquet sur son lit. Ce n'était ni noël, ni sa fête, ni son anniversaire et il n'y avait aucune autre occasion particulière aujourd'hui. Il l'oublia et vaqua à ses occupations. Bien sur, la curiosité rattrapa vite le sulfureux requin qui ouvrit le paquet avant de blêmir aussitôt. C'était un corset bleu avec des rubans plus clairs, ainsi que le boxer assorti.

-VOIIIIIII ! QUI ? Qui a osé ?

Puis il se souvint vaguement de Xanxus dans le magasin de lingerie. Lussuria vit passer une tornade argentée qui faillit le renverser avec quelque chose de bleu dans les mains, car oui, une tornade a des mains, mais il put tout de même identifier concrètement ce que c'était. La tornade en question ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau de Xanxus et entra tout aussi bruyamment.

-VOIIII ! Xanxus ! C'est quoi ÇA ?

Le grand brun regarda son petit requin, rouge de honte, d'énervement et aussi parce qu'il avait couru rapidement, tenant les sous-vêtements. Xanxus ne parlait qu'en cas de nécessité, car à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche les autres se foutaient de sa gueule ouvertement ou pas. Il avait donc trouvé un carnet et un stylo.

« Déchet, c'est une envie comme une autre. »

-Voiiiii ! Mais je m'en fous de tes envies ! Comme si j'allais porter ça ! Et puis quand-est ce que tu es allé l'acheter ?

-Pourtant, je suis sur que ça vous irait très bien.

Fran, sur le pas de la porte toujours ouverte avait suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes, et s'était permis de faire une réflexion au requin parce qu'il le pensait vraiment : ça devait très bien lui aller. Squalo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il jeta le corset sur le bureau avec le boxer et sortit en bousculant Fran. En fait, Lussuria avait été envoyé ce matin même par Xanxus pour l'acheter, sous quelques menaces bien senties. C'était aussi le boxeur qui l'avait déposé dans la chambre de l'argenté.

Mais bon, ça il ne lui dirait pas.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Squ-chaaaan ! Reviens ! Il faut absoluuument qu'on aille faire du shopping !

-Voiiiii ! Jamais !

Squalo courait le plus vite possible dans les couloirs du manoir pour échapper aux folles nommées Lussuria et Belphégor. En effet, le boxeur de la Varia s'était mis en tête de relooker le requin de la tête aux pieds, de gré ou de force. Requin qui dut échapper aux pièges mis en place par Belphégor ce qui était assez dur et donnait un coté « parcours du combattant » à sa fuite. Squalo crut trouver refuge en la personne de Fran mais celui-ci informa immédiatement son emplacement au prince.

-Voiii ! Espèce de traitre !

-Mais Squalo-sempaï, ce serait tellement drôle de vous voir habillé comme une vraie fille.

Belphégor apparut au détour d'un couloir avec Lussuria.

-Ushishishi, petit requin trouvé !

L'argenté se remit à courir. Il commençait à s'essouffler et ses seins volumineux ne l'aidaient absolument pas dans sa course. Il sentit quelque chose passer à coté de lui, il regarda donc ce que c'était.

-Tayo ! On choppe le requin Bel-chan !

Lussuria pourchassait Squalo avec un lasso. Ça y'est : ils étaient vraiment devenus fous pour se prendre pour des cowboys ! Au second essai, Lussuria l'attrapa. Squalo, arrêté net dans son élan, tomba les fesses sur le sol.

-Voiii ! Lachez moi ! Je ne veux pas aller avec toi !

-Mais si, mais si. Ce sera drôle Squ-chan.

-Voiii ! Pas pour moi !

OoOoOoOoOo

-Dis, c'est bien demain matin qu'on doit aller chez eux ?

-Oui, oui.

-Je crains le pire.

OoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures. Ça faisait deux heures que Lussuria, Belphégor et Fran s'amusaient à jouer à la poupée avec Squalo. Ils lui avaient fait presque tout essayer : jeans, pulls, chemisiers, T-shirts… mais pas de jupes. Là, le boxeur essayait de mettre à Squalo une robe à bustier assez courte grise.

-Mais puisque je te dis tu vas être sublime avec !

-Voiii ! C'est une robe !

-En effet, tu mets, tu montres, tu enlèves. C'est pas dur.

-C'est. Une. Robe.

-Oui, on sait. Aller ! Hop, hop, hop ! Tu la mets sinon je viens t'habiller moi-même.

Squalo grogna et mit la robe à contre cœur. Passaient encore tous les autres habits qu'il avait essayé, mais la robe, c'était dur. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Lussuria siffla d'admiration. La robe accentuait la taille fine et faisait ressortir la poitrine du requin. Il avait tout d'une … star de cinéma, pouf, stripteaseuse ou d'une femme fatale. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

Belphégor voulut pour s'amuser en essayer une dans le même style car après tout lui aussi était très bien foutu. Fran, très discret, prenait des photos de Bel se collant à Squalo pour l'énerver, et le prince savait aussi ce que faisait sa grenouille. Et puis des photos souvenirs, c'était amusant à regarder.

Dans la rue, Squalo, Bel ou même Fran se faisaient siffler. Un homme plus déterminé que les autres vint même aborder Fran en lui disant qu'elle était charmante et qu'il lui offrirait bien un verre. Le prince n'eut pas le temps de sortir ses couteaux que la grenouille se collait à lui.

-Cette technique de drague fonctionne encore ? Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. Heureusement pour moi, je ne voudrais pas supporter votre horrible visage à longueur de journée. Et puis je partirais vite à votre place avant d'avoir un nouveau trou du cul. N'est-ce pas Bel-sempaï ?

L'homme détala comme un lapin sans demander son reste. Un autre aborda Squalo mais il ne s'en tira pas aussi bien. Ils rentrèrent au manoir avec quelques achats qu'il pourrait mettre même lorsqu'ils seront redevenus des hommes.

Après ces deux heures de torture, Squalo put enfin aller se reposer un peu. Mais à peine s'allongea-t-il dans le canapé du salon que Xanxus lui tomba littéralement dessus.

-Voiii !

-Mes tympans déchet…

Xanxus avait posé sa tête sur les seins de Squalo s'en servant d'oreiller. Le tireur semblait très fatigué, ce qui étonna un peu le requin qui le laissa néanmoins se caller contre son corps un peu à contrecœur. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à le coller ? Il passa quand même ses bras autour du brun dont le souffle se fit régulier après quelques minutes.

Super ! Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé sous son boss endormi sans possibilité de bouger… surtout que le boss pesait son poids tout de même.

-Ushishishi ! C'est mignoooon !

-Voiiii ! Ta gueule !

Squalo se tut de suite, il avait un peu oublié de baisser le volume. Heureusement que Xanxus ne s'était pas réveillé. Belphégor s'en alla, surement pour aller embêter une autre personne étant donné qu'il riait d'une façon inquiétante.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Morphée vint aussi prendre Squalo. Il s'endormit bien callé dans le canapé, avec Xanxus comme couverture. Lussuria en passant les trouva adorables. Ils firent tous attention à ne pas les réveiller bien que ce ne soit plus par instinct de survie.

Après tout, il fallait bien être reposé pour la journée suivante.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, voilà mes chatons. Enfin, le chapitre 2. Et enfin la fin des Bac blanc de cette semaine ! Je ne pense pas m'être plantée (à part mon oral de français… mais ça on n'y peut rien). Aucun risque en math et en matières scientifiques, on nous prend un peu pour des débiles en L. Par contre, le français… bah, ça devrait aller.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait rire à certains moments… et qu'il vous a fait pleurer… ah nan, ça c'est pas possible chez moi.

Reviews, reviews… je les attends.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 mes chatons !


	3. Chp 3 : Visite

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse, et je sais enfin où il va être !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : ... je n'en sais rien. Les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent! Naaaan, l'auteur a repris le contrôle... ou pas. Bref, un petit Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran parce que ce sont mes couples préférés.

**Note : **Bien, bien, bien mes chatons… Alors tout d'abord, je tiens encore à remercier les gens qui mettent des reviews. Je prends le temps d'y répondre… n'étant pas très nombreuses par rapport aux visites… Par contre pour les commentaires anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre par MP, je le fais ici rapidement :

Shiro Akuma et Koko-chan merci encore (J'ai pas l'impression de me répéter… -_-')

Ensuite... humm... rien, enfin, je crois... Ah si! Une petite anecdote sur le chapitre précédent. J'écris parfois mes chapitres sur papier (en cours mais bouuuh, c'est _théoriquement_ pas bien) et sur la phrase « Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles », on lisait sur papier « Il n'en croyait pas ses couilles » ... mon O, mon R et mon E s'étant un peu mélangés... (Phrase référant à Squalo et le corset).

Ouais, c'est nul mais bon, en recopiant le dernier chapitre j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je me suis dit... bon, ok, je me tais.

Bref… Bonne lecture mes chatons.

**Chapitre 3 : Visite**

_Après tout, il fallait bien être reposé pour la journée suivante._

Squalo se réveilla courbaturé. Dormir sur le canapé n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement, surtout sans pouvoir bouger parce qu'on avait une autre personne empêchant tout mouvement. Xanxus somnolait et se réveilla totalement en sentant Squalo bouger sous lui. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, ou presque. Un léger détail commençait à l'énerver.

-ghmmfaar rfmmfrmrm madepeuux...

-Voiii! Si tu parles la tête dans mes seins je ne risque pas de comprendre. J'ai pas de décodeur.

-Je disais que j'en avais marre de mes cheveux déchet !

En effet, les cheveux de Xanxus lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, et beaucoup plus pour ceux de derrière. Et ça devait être pareil pour tous les autres membres de la Varia. Xanxus se leva, suivi de Squalo pour aller déjeuner, ils rejoignirent donc les quatre autres assassins en cuisine, qui semblaient eux aussi avoir quelques problèmes capillaires.

-Ushishishi ! Je ne vois plus rien !

-Ah, parce que vous arriviez à voir avant Bel-sempaï ?

-Voii… aïe !

-Ah… Squalo-sempaï, vous faites des infidélités au Boss, le sol est-il si bon que ça ?

-Voiiii ! Mais j'y peux rien, mes cheveux aussi ont poussé.

-« Déchet »

-Voiii ! Mais parle à la place d'utiliser ton carnet !

-Ce matin, c'est coiffeur si je comprends bien, décréta Lussuria avec entrain.

En attendant, Squalo s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter de marcher dessus une fois de plus. Fran les laissa complètement libres, ils lui arrivaient à la poitrine et ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Levi bataillait avec les siens qui semblaient avoir une vie propre, Lussuria n'avait pas plus de problèmes que ça, ayant l'habitude. Xanxus les attacha aussi, et quant à Bephégor… on ne voyait plus rien du tout à part des cheveux blonds. Juste une masse de cheveux blonds à la place de la tête.

Le prince avait ainsi décréter que Fran le guiderait dans tout ce qu'il ferait. Grenouille qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié que Bel lui tienne la main ne serait-ce que pour faire trois pas, Fran avait donc été cherché immédiatement des ciseaux pour recouper la frange du blond et le reste de la masse de cheveux.

-Je te préviens, si tu te loupes, je t'étouffe entre mes seins. Ushishishi…

-Mais oui, mais oui… j'ai très peur Bel-sempaï…

Heureusement pour Fran qu'il ne s'était pas loupé et qu'il coupa correctement la frange du prince même si la menace n'était pas très effrayante. Xanxus en profita pour qu'il lui coupe aussi, sous les quelques plaintes de Lussuria qui voulait jouer à la coiffeuse et qui finalement alla dompter ceux de Levi. Squalo refusa qu'on lui touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux argentés.

-Voiii ! M'approche pas avec tes ciseaux Lussuria !

-Mais Squ-chan, il faut bien couper au moins 10cm sinon tu vas encore marcher dessus.

-Voiiiii ! M'en fous, je marcherais dessus ou je les attacherais. Mais n'approche pas d'un centimètre sinon je te découpe en rondelles !

Vint après ce ô combien magnifique atelier coiffure le moment fatidique de s'habiller. Et qui dit « habiller » dit aussi « soutien-gorge ». Squalo eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre le sien car il n'avait absolument pas écouté la vendeuse la veille. Xanxus réussit facilement comme tous les autres, même si les sensations leurs étaient encore très inhabituelles et un peu gênantes.

Le pire restait quand même lorsqu'ils prenaient une douche. Squalo et Levi n'osaient même plus se regarder en entier dans une glace, alors que Fran s'en fichait totalement, Belphégor s'était admiré et examiné sous toutes les coutures durant plus de deux heures. Quant à Xanxus… il avait simplement augmenté son nombre d'années de malheur : il devait bien être à 18 568 heures à ce jour pour tous les miroirs qui avaient été par malchance sur son chemin au mauvais moment.

Peu après midi, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-On attend quelqu'un ? demanda Levi.

-Il ne me semble pas. C'est peut-être le facteur qui a un colis, supposa Lussuria.

-Ushishishi, ça peut pas être lui. On lui a tellement fait peur la dernière fois qu'il ne risque pas de revenir. Peut-être est-ce un nouveau…

-Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est Squ-chan ?

-Voii ! Comment je pourrais savoir… aah… ah merde.

-« Déchet, c'est qui ? »

-Les Vongola.

Il y eut un gros silence, brisé seulement par la sonnerie. Xanxus hésitait entre deux solutions : soit tuer Squalo puis les Vongola, soit tuer les Vongola puis Squalo. Lussuria réfléchissait comment les renvoyer sans que ça paraisse trop suspect, alors que le requin priait pour sa vie devant le regard carmin peu avenant de son boss. Le gardien de la foudre ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Belphégor riait et Fran… tiens, où était-il parti d'ailleurs ?

OoOoOoOoOo

-Vous êtes sur qu'on est obligé de venir Juudaime ?

-Pour la centième fois, oui Gokudera.

-Et on était aussi obligé de venir avec les deux allumés ? Et le débile ?

-Pour Mukuro et Hibari, ce sont eux qui ont tenu à venir. Pareil pour Ryohei.

-Oya oya, je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion de voir mon petit Fran.

-Il faut bien que je surveille l'ananas herbivore. J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse des infidélités.

-Mais tu sais bien mon alouette que Fran sort avec Belphégor, que Squalo a l'autre taré. Et je risque pas de me rabattre sur les deux autres trucs qui leur servent de gardien du soleil et de la foudre.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mordrais à mort.

-Sans problèmes _mon__ alouette_, s'ils nous laissent une chambre bien sur.

-Mukuro, Hibari… si vous pouviez éviter de vous battre maintenant ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce serait bien. Yamamoto nous rejoindra ou pas ?

-Oui Juudaime, il viendra avec l'autre débile de sportif.

-Gokudera, rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes ici déjà…

Alors que le maniaque des explosifs allait parler la porte s'ouvrit sur Fran, qui avait utilisé une illusion pour apparaitre en tant qu'homme. Une sensation étrange envahit de suite Tsuna mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, tandis que Ryohei ne remarqua rien, comme d'habitude. Mukuro transperça immédiatement le chapeau grenouille, ce qui ne dérangea pas le jeune homme qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir son chapeau maltraité.

-Alors comme ça, on fait patienter ses invités ? Il va falloir que je voie Xanxus pour lui dire de te réapprendre la politesse.

-C'est dommage, le boss n'est pas présent.

Un tir au premier étage brisa une fenêtre et ils entendirent des hurlements assez étranges, mais n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention. Fran feignit la surprise pendant qu'une seconde fenêtre se faisait la victime d'un Xanxus quelque peu en colère qui passait ses nerfs sur le mobilier car Squalo courrait vite malgré la gêne occasionnée par ses seins.

-Oh, le boss est rentré.

-Ne te fous pas de notre gueule la grenouille ! commença à s'énerver Gokudera.

-Dis moi, Fran, pourquoi utiliser cette illusion idiote sur toi-même ?

Ah c'était donc ça l'impression que Tsuna avait, enfin, pour le moment il avait juste envie de s'en aller très loin de ce qui allait être la source de nombreux problèmes et d'une affreuse migraine. Ils suivirent Fran qui les conduisait au salon et qui semblait totalement désintéressé par Mukuro qui transformait son chapeau en gruyère et qui le harcelait de questions sous le regard noir d'Hibari.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre et les Vongola présents crurent apercevoir des cheveux argentés au détour d'un couloir. Hibari essayait désespérément de faire revenir l'attention de son illusionniste sur lui plutôt que sur le jeune homme aux cheveux de jade. Il lui décocha finalement un coup de tonfas dans les cotes.

-Oya oya, jaloux ?

-Euh… Fran, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais aller chercher Xanxus, s'il te plait, demanda poliment le pauvre parrain mal à l'aise.

-Le boss est occupé en fait.

-Déchet ! REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE CRÂME LE SOUTIF !

-Occupé en effet… avec une nouvelle recrue ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des filles ici, observa Mukuro. Il ne serait pas malade par ailleurs, il a une voix étrange.

Si Fran avait pu montrer des émotions ou un quelconque changement sur son visage il se serait étouffer de rire parce que l'homme au trident ne savait pas à quel point sa phrase était juste depuis deux jours. Comment expliquer aux Vongola présents que la « nouvelle recrue » pour Mukuro n'était autre que Squalo fuyant Xanxus pour sauver ses fesses des flammes. Enfin, comment dire aux Vongola que la meilleure escouade d'assassins de la mafia s'était transformée en de sublimes femmes, sauf pour deux évidemment…

Bref, la Varia était dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis du reste du monde de la mafia. Ils espéraient tout de même que cette transformation ne dure pas trop longtemps, et ils aimeraient aussi en savoir les causes. Ils réfléchissaient encore à de nombreuses solutions qui étaient pour la plupart retenues. Belphégor avait même proposé l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une nouvelle forme de zombification vodou. Evidemment, sa proposition fut rejetée.

Mais le problème présent était les Vongola. Fran pouvait bien créer une illusion pour chaque membre de la Varia mais Mukuro le remarquerait immédiatement, ainsi que Tsuna avec son intuition et Hibari qui était plutôt spécialiste en la matière. Cette solution était donc à proscrire. Mais Fran n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres possibilités que Squalo déboula dans le salon et semblait avoir oublié qui se trouvaient à ce moment dans le manoir…

-VOIIIII ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus Bel !

-Ushishishi, j'avais juste envie de rejoindre ma grenouille.

-Reviens ici déchet !

-Voiiii ! Mais comment il fait pour courir avec ses seins ?

… pour repartir aussitôt avec Xanxus aux fesses. Par contre Belphégor avait littéralement sauté sur Fran devant les yeux écarquillés de deux des cinq invités. Gokudera semblait avoir oublié que respirer était important pour sa vie, Tsuna imitait à merveille un poisson rouge, Ryohei ne comprenait rien, Mukuro rigolait doucement et Hibari avait juste haussé un sourcil.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? J'viens de croiser deux femmes qui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à Squalo et à Xanxus.

-J'ai rien compris à l'extrême !

Fran soupira. Comment expliquer à deux psychopathes, deux débiles sportifs, un maniaque de la dynamite et un pauvre parrain paumé ce qui ce passait dans le manoir de la varia en peu de mots simples pour qu'ils puissent tous comprendre rapidement ? Tsuna avait raison : la varia était vraiment une source de problèmes et de migraines…

_A suivre …_

Pfiou… enfin fini ! J'ai bloqué un long moment sur le début du chapitre… et même sur le reste. En fait j'ai bloqué très longtemps… Je le trouve un peu moins drôle que les autres personnellement, mais je vais me rattraper sur les derniers.

Je risque de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews avant Jeudi soir, partant 3 jours me faire désespérément chier à Lyon… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes chatons : de un, comme je ne saurais pas quoi faire : j'écrirais. De deux, à mon retour je promets de répondre à TOUS les commentaires par des romans ^^

Bisous et à bientôt mes chatons !


	4. Chp 4 : Explications

**Rating** : M, le lemon arrive bientôt : dans le prochain chapitre (normalement) !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : ... je n'en sais rien. Les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent! Naaaan, l'auteur a repris le contrôle... ou pas. Bref, un petit Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran parce que ce sont mes couples préférés.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons. Je répondrais aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux répondre par MP à la fin.

Je suis super heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous aie autant plu, car je le trouvais assez moyen. Merci pour tous vos commentaires si gentils ^^

Encore une fois : excusez moi pour ce retard d'une semaine, mais comme je l'ai dit, les études n'attendent pas malheureusement (et surtout le TPE de 1er… mais bon, « la censure et comment la détourner » c'est cool comme sujet). J'ai eu d'autres empêchements aussi #Fusille son Pokémon noir et sa DS du regard#.

Bonne lecture mes chatons (et j'ai encore un peu… beaucoup galéré dans ce chapitre).

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

-Mais tu es tellement mignonne comme ça Fran. Kufufu… aïe ! Mais mon alouette, puisque je te répète que c'est toi que j'aime.

Hibari posa ses tonfas sur ses genoux sans accorder un seul regard à Mukuro malgré cette déclaration publique. Yamamoto essayait de réanimer Gokudera avec l'aide de Ryohei qui s'était proposé de le réveiller de manière extrême. Le gardien de la pluie avait été contre car après tout, il voulait éviter un second choc à son petit ami. Tsuna ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête entre ses gardiens et les femmes anciennement des hommes en face de lui.

La Varia au complet, tous serrés sur un des canapés, à part Xanxus qui avait son fauteuil pour lui seul, attendait plutôt impatiemment que les Vongola écoutent leurs maigres explications. Finalement, Gokudera émergea difficilement et Yamamoto dut le soutenir pour qu'il ne retombe pas encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

-Voiii ! Vous avez fini ? C'est bon, on peut parler ?

-« Déchets ».

-Haha, c'est marrant, même votre voix a changé. Mais pourquoi Xanxus ne parle pas ?

-VOIII ! Ta gueule gamin !

-Je comprends rien à l'extrême ! Vous êtes tous devenus des travelos c'est ça ?

-Hiii !

-Voiii ! Baisse ton arme, c'est pas en lui tirant dessus que t'arriveras à lui expliquer quelque chose.

-Déjà qu'en parlant, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il comprenne, ushishishi.

-Voyons, Bel-sempaï… c'est méchant de se moquer des handicapés.

-C'est quand vous voulez vos explications, sinon je vous mords à mort.

La Varia revint donc sur le sujet principal et non sur les capacités mentales de Ryohei qui n'avait pas tout saisi à la conversation. Mukuro attendait donc de savoir pourquoi son élève se retrouvait avec des formes plus rondes, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup mais qui était tout de même dérangeant. Hibari s'en fichait royalement, tant qu'il pouvait ne pas rentrer trop tard pour nourrir Hibird. Le regard de Gokudera passait sur tous les membres de la Varia, les détaillant un à un en se disant qu'il avait une impression de déjà vu.

-Kufufu, alors c'est arrivé comment ?

-C'est assez simple, commença Lussuria, hier matin, nous nous sommes réveillés ainsi. Et nous n'avons aucune explication concrète. Nous avons bien cherché mais franchement, on voit pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, ni le pourquoi du comment. Ce serait bien de trouver la raison et surtout…

-Voiii ! Je ne veux pas rester une gonzesse ! C'est super chiant !

-Alors vous êtes des travelos oui ou non ? Extrême comme situation !

-« Ta gueule déchet !». Voooiiii ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui tiens ton carnet ?

-Squ-chan ! Rend son carnet au Boss sinon il va lui tirer dessus !

BANG

-… ah bah on mange du kangourou ce soir, Bel-sempaï. Ça a bon goût ?

-Hiiii ! Nii-san, ça va ?

-Haha, t'en fais pas pour lui Tsuna, c'est pas un tir qui va le mettre à terre, rigola Yamamoto.

-EXTRÊME ! Allez ! Xanxus viens te battre ! hurla le boxeur en se relevant après avoir encaissé le tir du boss de la Varia.

-Ushishishi, ce sera pas pour ce soir le kangourou au diner ma grenouille, dommage. Quoique… ça vous dit du kangourou grillé ce soir Boss ?

-Hey ! L'abruti de sportif, s'énerva Gokudera qui était enfin redescendu sur terre, tu la fermes et tu viens t'asseoir !

Ryohei qui avait quand même plus d'instinct de survie que de neurones obéit au maniaque de la dynamite afin que Lussuria puisse terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Xanxus en avait déjà marre et pour s'occuper, il donnait des noms aux nombreuses fissures des murs et des meubles. Il bloqua néanmoins au 245em prénoms : fissure 1 et Antonio n°5 se rejoignaient au même endroit ce qui était un dilemme pour le tireur. Devait-il diviser la fissure en deux ou la compter en une seule ?

Pendant l'occupation passionnante du Boss, le reste de la Varia et les Vongola donnaient leur point de vue et faisaient ce que l'on appelle un « brainstorming ». Certes, il était dur pour Ryohei de participer intelligemment, Yamamoto ne disait pas grand-chose non plus. Enfin, brainstorming était un bien grand mot pour désigner les questions de Mukuro.

-Kufufu, ça fait quoi d'être une fille ?

-Sempaï, utilisez une illusion ou allez demander à Chrome.

-Mais c'est pas pareil. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de poitrine… Ah, non, Kyoya pose tes tonfas, c'est juste une constatation.

-C'est suffisant, puis au moins ça part pas en vrac de tous les cotés… Et puis, Levi est plat comme une limande par rapport à moi.

-Hey, l'ananas, ça c'est à moi ushishishi.

Belphégor, sur ses paroles, choppa la poitrine du jeune illusionniste par derrière. Fran pas impressionné du tout enleva délicatement les mains baladeuses pour les poser sur sa taille, c'était plus décent en public. Lussuria, Levi et les autres Vongola parlaient entre eux, laissant les autres à leur conversation.

-Tch… même pas drôle la grenouille, râla Bel en laissant quand même ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

-Possessif le prince, kufufu.

-Sempaï, parlez pour vous. Je suis sur qu'Hibari-san est plus possessif que Bel-sempaï.

-Voiiii ! Désolé de vous couper mais la comparaison de vos copains respectifs : on s'en fout.

Fran murmura de manière peu discrète à Mukuro que Squalo les battait avec Xanxus comme amant, même si ça ne paraissait pas en public, le boss de la Varia ne supportait pas que Squalo soit loin de lui ou qu'un autre homme l'approche d'un peu trop près. Lussuria avait du très souvent éviter des tirs mortels. Le requin donna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête de Fran en le traitant d'idiot.

-Sinon, vous deviez venir pour quoi exactement ? demanda Lussuria.

-Bah, au départ c'était pour une mission, répondit Tsuna. Mais étant donné votre état, ça va être dur. Enfin, la mission n'est pas urgente, donc ça peut attendre.

-Ushishishi, mais Fran peut créer des illusions pour la mission.

-Bel-sempaï, c'est déjà fatiguant de vous supporter tous les jours, alors faire des illusions en plus…

-Qu'en pensez-vous boss ? interrogea Levi.

Pas de réponse. Xanxus sortit enfin de ses pensées lorsque Squalo le toucha et lui explosa les tympans par la même occasion. Il regarda son second d'une manière qui signifiait : j'hésite entre te buter maintenant ou plus tard après que tu m'aies généreusement offert un appareil auditif avant ta mort. Squalo n'était plus impressionnée, après tout, il risquait plus sa vie au manoir avec les autres de la Varia qu'en mission contre les plus féroces ennemis.

-Quoi déchet ?

Xanxus avait parlé. Certes, il l'avait déjà fait mais il courrait à ce moment après Squalo et lui avait hurlé dessus, ce qui déformait un peu la voix. Il venait à présent de parler presque avec … douceur. Yamamoto essayait à nouveau de faire comprendre à Gokudera qu'il fallait respirer. Tsuna se retenait de rire ainsi qu'Hibari alors que Mukuro s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ryohei aussi riait mais simplement par esprit « mouton ». Bel et Squalo ricanaient encore de la voix de leur boss.

-Boss, ils sont en train de se moquer de vous là, constata Fran. J'ai le droit aussi ?

Après un regard noir pour la grenouille de la Varia et une série de tirs, les Vongola hilares se calmèrent. Xanxus reprit son carnet et écrit plus d'une cinquantaine de fois « Déchets » dessus afin de le faire gentiment partager à Tsuna et ses gardiens.

-Je pense que c'est mort pour la mission Juudaime.

-C'est pas grave, ce n'était pas urgent de toute façon, répondit Tsuna en se levant. On va vous laissez. On cherchera aussi de notre coté ce qui est arrivé.

Tsuna se dépêcha de sortir du manoir tout en saluant la Varia, suivi de Yamamoto et d'un Gokudera plus que pensif. Ryohei les précédait. Hibari dut presque trainer Mukuro hors du manoir car celui-ci voulait encore discuter avec Fran alors que le gardien du nuage voulait rentrer au plus vite pour nourrir son oiseau et ensuite mordre à mord son cher illusionniste.

La fin de la journée se passa sans autre surprise. Xanxus voulut tuer Squalo, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment. Bel courrait après Fran, ce qui ne changeait pas non plus. Finalement, la nuit arriva assez rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOo

-VOIIIIIIIII ! Où il est ?

Croiser Squalo en serviette ou en peignoir de douche dans un couloir, ça arrivait de temps en temps. Les raisons étaient souvent diverses et variées : plus de shampoing ou de gel douche, plus de sous-vêtements propres, etc…

Mais croiser une femme aux formes généreuses en serviette farfouiller dans les petits coins des toutes les pièces à 10h du matin en pensant que c'était tout de même Squalo avait un coté surréaliste. Levi qui passait à ce moment lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et la raison de sa tenue.

-Voiii ! J'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon soutien-gorge !

Lussuria qui passait à ce moment demanda à son tour pourquoi Squalo fouillait le manoir de fond en comble. Il proposa au requin de chercher avec lui. Squalo alla s'habiller rapidement car parcourir le manoir en serviette, ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Il aurait son corps d'homme et du temps à perde, il serait allé se pavaner devant Xanxus mais pour l'instant il avait un soutien-gorge à retrouver.

-Vooiiii ! Fran, t'aurais pas vu mon soutif ?

-Ushishishi, tu as tellement de bordel que t'as réussi à perdre ton soutif dans 20m² ?

-Squalo-sempaï, vous n'avez pas un corset à mettre à la place ?

-Voiiii ! Je mettrais jamais ça, et puis je l'ai laissé à Xanxus.

-Je me répète surement, mais je suis sur que ça vous irait vraiment bien.

-Oh, allez Squ-chan ! Tu veux pas le porter ?

-Non !

Squalo retourna dans sa chambre pour une seconde inspection. Quand il revint, un tas de cendre dans une petite boite l'attendait et le corsait trônait à coté avec une petite note écrite sur un morceau de papier déchiré.

« Tiens, déchet. Ça t'apprendra, à non seulement m'exploser les tympans et ensuite à ne pas me prévenir des choses importantes. »

-Alors, Squ-chan, tu l'as…

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Ushishishi, ça veut surement dire oui.

-Cette enflure de Boss a cramé mon soutif !

-Sempaï, ne vous l'avait-il pas dit hier qu'il le ferait. C'est tellement dommage, vous allez devoir mettre le corset…

-Fran, viens m'aider à mettre ce truc. J'ai pas envie que Lussuria me saute dessus, que Levi m'étouffe ou que Bel me transforme en gruyère.

Le petit illusionniste aida donc le requin à mettre le corset. Requin qui se précipita aussitôt hors de sa chambre pour aller…

Ding Dong.

…pour reporter ses plans de vengeance et aller ouvrir au nouveau facteur avec les quatre autres assez intrigués. Surement un suicidaire, pensa le prince. Le facteur chantait d'ailleurs quelque chose qui leur semblait familier.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Tu leur as bien envoyé la lettre ?

-Oui Juudaime ! Hier soir, elle devrait être arrivée ce matin via l'hibird.

-Hibari va nous mordre à mort. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas rentrés au Japon tout de suite.

_A suivre…_

OUIIIIII ! Finiiiii ! Merci de votre patience mes chatons, l'auteur vous aime !

J'ai cru sincèrement que j'allais jamais le finir ce chapitre, désolée si quelques fautes trainent mais j'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir terminé que j'ai vite relu.

Je remercie aussi Shiro Akuma, Koko-chan et Bel-chan-x-Frannie (heureuse que les couples te plaisent).

Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews, même s'il n'y en a pas 50 à chaque chapitre, ça me permet de vous répondre. Je trouve plus sympa d'avoir une dizaine de lecteurs fidèles qui reviennent que trop de commentaires auxquels je ne pourrais plus répondre (même si je ne suis pas contre un pitit peu plus…).

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite mes chatons !


	5. Chp 5 : Complications

**Rating** : M… C'était normalement ce chapitre mais j'ai été… menacée… pardon, on m'a gentiment convaincu de faire un ou deux chapitres de plus.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : ... je n'en sais rien. Les personnages font ce qu'ils veulent! Naaaan, l'auteur a repris le contrôle... ou pas. Bref, un petit Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran parce que ce sont mes couples préférés.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons. Je répondrais aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux répondre par MP à la fin. Petite anecdote de ma vie aussi à la fin, juste pour vous prouvez que je suis Dino au féminin.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment, mais vraiment chaud au cœur. Ça me motive encore plus pour écrire !

Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre (dit-elle alors qu'elle l'a écrit jusqu'à deux heures du matin).

Une autre chose encore : aujourd'hui je publie le 13 mars. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON ADORABLE ET TRÈS BRUYANT REQUIN ! Oui, oui, le 13/03 est l'anniversaire de Squalo. J'étais censée faire un petit OS mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, désolés mes chatons.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Complications**

L'hibird sonnait à la porte car il n'avait trouvé aucune fenêtre ouverte. Une lettre fine avec le symbole des Vongola était accrochée à l'une de ses petites pattes. Pour se faire entendre il chantait aussi l'hymne de Nanimori avec sa petite voix fluette. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'Hibari pour apprendre ce genre de chanson à un oiseau.

Le petit oiseau jaune s'éloigna de la porte en entendant du bruit derrière et l'esquiva lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant place à Lussuria, Levi, Squalo qui poussait Belphégor, le tout commenté par Fran. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite l'oiseau qui s'était envolé plus en hauteur, il se mit à chanter et s'approcha de la Varia tout en gardant ses distances.

-Ushishishi, c'est ça le nouveau facteur ?

-Voiii ! C'est pas l'oiseau de l'autre allumé ?

Lussuria alla chercher la lettre, car il doutait fortement des intentions des autres membres vis-à-vis de la petite bête. Belphégor avait certainement envie de le transformer en passoir, Levi l'aurait tout simplement grillé et Squalo en plus de le rendre sourd l'aurait étouffé. Heureusement que Fran relevait un peu le niveau des trois autres, même si, il aurait tenté quelque chose.

Dans l'esprit de la grenouille ça donnait ça : l'oiseau est au petit ami de mon maître. Si je fais du mal à cette bestiole, Hibari-san sera en colère… et donc, l'autre ananas subira sa colère… En gros, si je bute l'oiseau, je bute mon maître… Mais je me mets aussi en danger, sauf si Hibari-san n'apprend pas que je suis l'assassin de l'oiseau… Elle est où d'ailleurs cette boule de plumes ?

Effectivement, l'oiseau, après avoir donné la lettre au seul membre de la Varia qui ne risquait pas de lui faire du mal, était reparti pour rejoindre son propriétaire.

-Ushishishi, elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

-Je vais aller prévenir le Boss ! s'exclama Levi en partant.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre dans le bureau de Squalo avec le boss, déclara Lussuria.

Les quatre assassins se rendirent donc dans le bureau. Il y eut quelques coups de feu et Belphégor paria avec Squalo que Levi ne s'en était pas sorti. Malheureusement pour les parieurs, le gardien de la foudre revint, certes un peu carbonisé, mais en vie.

-Lussuria… le Boss te demande.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-… va voir c'est tout. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Le gardien du soleil se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Xanxus, toujours dans sa chambre. Lorsque Lussuria arriva dans la chambre, elle était sans dessus dessous. Le boxeur chercha Xanxus des yeux mais le ne trouva pas, il alla vérifier dans la salle de bain, et trouva la porte de celle-ci fermée à clef. Il toqua donc pour se signaler.

-Bossu, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Une feuille passa sous la porte et Lussuria la prit pour la lire, Xanxus n'ayant pas l'air décidé à parler.

-« Problèmes »

-Bossu, ce ne sera pas très pratique de parler par papier, et si vous voulez que je résolve ce problème rapidement, il serait mieux que vous parliez. Vous ne voulez pas sortir de la salle de bain ?

Pendant ce temps, les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. S'ils ouvraient la lettre avant Xanxus, ils risquaient de finir comme des saucisses sur un barbecue et ils n'en avaient pas particulièrement envie. Du coup, ils divaguaient un peu sur la raison qui avait envoyé Lussuria s'occuper du Boss.

-Ushishishi, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre son soutien-gorge.

-Voiii ! Il est plus doué de ses mains que moi pour ça.

-De toute façon, tout le monde est plus doué que vous Squalo-sempaï…

-Ushishishi, même Levi a réussi.

-En même temps, y'a pas grand-chose à faire rentrer…

-Je vous emmerde !

Lussuria débarqua dans la pièce, coupant ainsi la conversation des quatre membres de la Varia.

-Je sors faire une course, j'en ai pour pas très longtemps. Le boss ne veut pas que vous ouvriez la lettre avant qu'il ne soit présent. Et il ne veut pas non plus que vous veniez le voir.

Puis il fila tout aussi vite, laissant planer un certain mystère. Squalo s'inquiétait un peu de l'état de Xanxus, et malgré son interdiction, il alla quand même le rejoindre dans sa chambre après s'être gentiment fait traité de requin suicidaire par Fran et Belphégor. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris du bazar qui régnait, ça lui semblait presque normal, il devina que Xanxus était dans la salle de bain, la porte étant fermée.

-Voooiii ! Xanxus, il se passe quoi ?

Squalo ramassa le papier que le tireur venait de faire passer sous la porte, comme avec Lussuria.

-« Dégage Déchet ».

-Vooiii ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je détruis cette porte !

-« Si tu ouvres cette porte, je te bute sur le champ. »

-Bah alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Il y eut du mouvement dans la salle de bain, le requin entendit des bruits de feuilles froissées et jetées au sol. Puis enfin, un nouveau message lui parvint.

-« Boucherie mensuelle, ça te parle ? Déchet ».

Squalo resta deux secondes sans bouger, le papier dans les mains. Xanxus avait ses… Xanxus avait ses… Le requin se demanda si c'était une blague, mais connaissant bien son boss il se dit que ce n'en était pas une. Squalo se dit aussi que toute la Varia était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Xanxus n'était pas d'un naturel calme et posé, mais ça, ce n'était pas dur de s'en apercevoir.

Mais si, en plus, Xanxus sous forme de fille avait ses règles, ils allaient plutôt avoir mal les jours suivants. Ils allaient littéralement souffrir, parce que Xanxus serait fatigué donc bien plus irritable… Squalo réfléchit assez rapidement : son boss était déjà fatigué deux jours plus tôt.

-Euh… Xanxus, Lussuria devrait revenir d'ici peu… Peut être trente minutes.

-« Apporte-moi un truc contre le mal de ventre. Déchet ».

-Voiii ! J'suis pas ta boniche quand même !

-« Si jamais tu as, toi aussi, la boucherie dans les prochains jours, j'te laisserais crever de douleur et d'hémorragie ! J'interdirais à quiconque de te venir en aide aussi. Alors, tu te bouges pour m'amener ce que je te demande. Déchet ! »

-Vooiii ! C'est bon, c'est bon. J'y vais.

Squalo sortit donc de la chambre et croisa les trois de la Varia qui avaient été quelque peu mis à l'écart. Il n'y fit pas attention et partit chercher ce que voulait Xanxus. Mais Belphégor, très curieux, suivit le requin pour le harceler de question. Fran suivait le prince, et Levi essayait aussi de savoir ce que son boss chéri avait.

-Ushishishi, Xanxus est malade ?

-Voii, nan. Lâche-moi !

-Bah, alors, il a quoi ? Il se transforme en zombie ?

-Nan.

-Ah, je sais ! Comme on est des filles, son cerveau a été envahi par des envies de nanas. Du coup, il a envie de se maquiller, ou de prendre un bain avec plein d'huiles et de trucs du genre.

-Bel-sempaï… Il pourrait aussi se vernir les ongles. Je pense que le noir serait sympa, ou un rouge très foncé pour aller avec ses yeux…

-Squalo, qu'est qu'il se passe à la fin avec le Boss ?

-Voiiiiiiiii ! Lâchez-moi la grappe ! Si vous voulez savoir, allez lui demander vous-même, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vous réponde.

Squalo, toujours avec ses trois pots de colle, fouillait le placard « pharmacie » plutôt bien rempli dans la chambre de Lussuria et dénicha enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Levi, Bel et Fran se posaient de plus en plus de questions. Le requin revint dans la chambre de son amant pour lui donner les médicaments, sans entrer dans la salle de bain. Xanxus ouvrit très légèrement la porte pour les prendre et la referma immédiatement.

-Ushishishi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Boss ?

-« Déchet, j'avais pourtant demandé à être seul. »

-Voiii, c'est pas ma faute. Les trois débiles se sont incrustés d'eux-mêmes !

C'était assez compliqué de parler à une personne qui se trouvait derrière une porte et qui ne vous répondait que par message papier. Lussuria arriva une vingtaine de minutes après, avec un sac plastique à la main, sac que Bel remarqua immédiatement. Il envoya quelques couteaux dedans pour le percer et faire tomber son contenu au sol.

Squalo se dit qu'il était vraiment dans une équipe de boulets finis. Levi assimilait les informations lentement avant d'avoir comme une illumination. Bel avait compris et Fran ramassa la boite de serviettes hygiéniques.

-Boss, fit-il de sa voix monocorde, vous avez vos règles ? Donc ça veut dire que nous aussi nous sommes susceptibles de les avoir.

Xanxus crut mourir de honte. Il prit ses pistolets et tira dans tous les sens dans la salle de bain, ce qui fit fuir la plupart des membres de la Varia. Lussuria attrapa ce qui était tombé du sac et lui envoya à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte ouverte par un des tirs avant de fuir lui aussi.

-Déchets ! Je vous jure de vous rendre la vie impossible si jamais vous avez les vôtres !

Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Squalo, Xanxus arriva car Lussuria l'avait mis au courant pour la lettre. L'atmosphère était assez tendue, Squalo essayait de ne pas énerver le tireur, idem pour Levi et Lussuria. Par contre Belphégor s'amusait bien à faire péter un câble au tireur. Finalement, Fran éloigna le prince avant qu'il ne finisse en brochette royale.

-« Elle est où cette lettre ? Déchets ».

-Voiii, qui avait la lettre ?

-C'est Bel-sempaï.

-Voi ! Vous ne l'aviez pas laissée ici ?

-Bel-sempaï, les couteaux ça fait mal… Et non, le prince idiot a tenu à prendre la lettre avec lui.

-« Bon, donne cette lettre déchet ».

-Ushishishi, je crois que je l'ai faite tomber dans votre chambre quand vous vouliez nous tuer.

-VOIIIII ! Mais vous êtes vraiment des débiles !

Squalo partit donc chercher la pauvre lettre martyrisée dans le bazar devenu encore plus grand. Il chercha donc, jusqu'à la trouver sous une chaussette égarée et d'autres papiers. Il l'a ramena donc au reste de la Varia.

Quand il revint, Lussuria tenait les armes de Xanxus, et le tireur était retenu par Levi. Belphégor riait aux éclats, Fran essayait de la calmer en vain. Le prince riait toujours autant devant l'énervement de son Boss.

- Laissez-moi faire la peau à ce déchet !

-Ushishishi, c'est tellement mignon quand vous parlez, boss.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vous n'avez pas fini de faire les cons ? J'ai récupéré la lettre. On va enfin en savoir plus.

Squalo ouvrit donc ce qui détenait les secrets de leur transformation. Il lit à voix haute, pendant que Xanxus se calmait un peu, ainsi que le prince obligé par Fran de s'asseoir.

« J'ai trouvé !

J'ai cherché toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà rencontré ce type de transformation il y a quelques années. Enfin, ça remonte à 15 ans tout ça…

Bref, j'ai enfin découvert la personne qui est à l'origine de ça. Il s'agit de … »

-VOIIIIIII ! Boss à la con ! T'as cramé la fin de la lettre !

_A suivre…_

Voilà, voilà mes chatons.

Donc, je remercie : Shiro Akuma, Koko-chan, Yaoi Love et Bel-chan-x-Frannie. Pour te répondre Koko-chan : une limande est un poisson tout plat (google image est ton ami).

Anecdote sur ma vie, c'est très con, je sais, je suis une boulette finie. J'crois que même Dino n'aurait pas fait ça :

« Donc, jeudi, mon réveil sonne à 7h, ce qui est normal. Je n'allume pas mon portable tout de suite et je vais me préparer. Je m'habille, me maquille, me coiffe… et vers 7h30, je ne vois toujours personne debout. Ça m'inquiète un peu et je vais voir ma mère pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

-.. hummm… Mais il est 4h26, m'a-t-elle dit à moitié endormie.

Moi, sure de ne pas m'être plantée, je soutiens qu'il est 7h30. Finalement je vais vérifier dans la cuisine et oui : il était bien 4h30. J'ai déréglé mon réveil sans faire exprès et du coup, il avait 3h d'avance. Je me suis levée à 4h du matin alors que je me suis couchée à 1h… J'étais donc à 4h30 du matin habillée, maquillée, coiffée… Ce que j'ai fait ? Bah, j'suis allée lire et j'ai allumé le PC pour écrire un peu…

J'assure que cette histoire est vraie dans les moindres détails, je n'invente rien. »

Voilà mes chatons : l'auteur est d'une maladresse sans nom ! (Dino is my best friend ^^)

A bientôt pour la suite mes adorables chatons !


	6. Chp 6 : Révélations

**Rating** : M… normalement le chapitre suivant, ou encore le prochain… (Étant donné que j'ai été… menacée… pardon, on m'a gentiment convaincu de faire un ou deux chapitres de plus).

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me remonte le moral parce qu'en ce moment ce n'est vraiment pas la grande forme… J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la musique à fond : j'suis sure que Squalo me hurlerait de toutes ses forces dans les oreilles, ça ne me ferait plus rien…

Bonne lecture quand même mes chatons !

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

-Voiii ! J'y crois pas… tu as tout simplement brulé la réponse et le pourquoi de cette putain de transformation.

-Ushishishi, mais j'ai une question.

-« Quoi déchet ? ».

-Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas téléphoner ?

Il y eut un silence avant que Squalo ne se mette à rire comme un possédé. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, le requin essaya de reprendre son souffle, les autres le regardant comme s'ils avaient vu un ovni multicolore passer dans leur jardin. La question de Belphégor n'était pas si idiote, elle était plutôt logique au contraire. Alors pourquoi Squalo riait comme un fou ?

-Squ-chan, tu nous expliques ton délire ?

-Vo..ii.. pfff… S'ils n'ont pas appelé, c'est à cause de lui ! dit l'argenté en pointant Xanxus, toujours en riant un peu. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais si notre cher boss était un peu moins violent et plus calme, nous n'aurions pas autant de frais pour la casse, y compris les frais pour le téléphone. Acheter un nouveau téléphone toutes les deux semaines, ça revient cher à force.

-Bel-sempaï, votre question n'a servi qu'à démontrer que vous n'aviez pas de mémoire. Le boss a détruit le téléphone la semaine dernière.

Belphégor envoya quelques couteaux qu'il cachait entre ses seins, car il trouvait ça très pratique, sur le chapeau de la grenouille. Entretemps Xanxus s'était levé, avait tout simplement donné un coup de poing à Squalo avant de reprendre son carnet, et il se rassit sous les regards médusés du reste de la Varia. Même Fran avait haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-« Tu vois, je suis plus calme. Je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus déchet alors que la gâchette me démange. Maintenant tu renvoies une lettre aux déchets qu'on puisse savoir qui s'est amusé à nos dépends et qu'on puisse le buter. »

-VOIIII ! Nan mais ça va pas ! T'as fumé quoi aujourd'hui ? J'espère que tes putains de règles se finissent bientôt.

-Ushishishi, ça serait amusant si tu avais les tiennes.

- Je ne préférerais pas, Bel-chan, dit Lussuria.

-Bel-sempaï… imaginez le chaos qui régnerait si le boss et Squalo les avaient en même temps.

Un frisson parcourut le prince. Comme le disait Fran, ce serait le chaos. Déjà qu'en temps normal ça ressemblait parfois à l'apocalypse… Quoique… ça pourrait être très amusant, cher dans les réparations mais amusant quand même. Xanxus ordonna donc à Levi d'aller écrire la lettre, et le gardien de la foudre s'exécuta immédiatement, de peur de décevoir son boss adoré.

Une fois Levi parti, Squalo se souvint d'un petit détail qui l'avait peu de temps plus tôt énervé.

-Vooii ! Xanxus, merci du cadeau, dit ironiquement Squalo.

-« Mais de rien, mon _adorable_ déchet »

-C'était vraiment indispensable de bruler mon soutien-gorge ?

-« T'as mis le corset du coup ? » Xanxus tourna le carnet vers Lussuria : « Tu peux le déshabiller déchet, j'veux voir moi ! ».

-VOIIII ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! J'suis pas une stripteaseuse ! Lussuria ne m'approche pas ! NAAAAAAAAAN ! LACHE MOIIII ! Ne me touche paaaaas !

Après de nombreuses minutes de bataille, Lussuria parvint enfin à retirer le haut de Squalo. Belphégor l'encourageait, Fran aussi ce qui était étonnant et Xanxus n'attendait qu'une chose : voir le sublime corset bleu porté par son amant.

-VOIIIII ! Lussuria ! Rends-moi mon pull ! Xanxus arrête de mater, espèce de pervers !

-« Bah quoi, bien que ça ne m'amuse pas d'être une fille déchet, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça. »

-Quand je disais que ça devait bien lui aller, dit Fran avec son ton détaché.

-VOIII ! Allez-vous faire voir !

Squalo quitta la pièce rapidement, toujours en corset. Il alla tout aussi vite dans sa chambre pour récupérer un nouveau pull. Il n'avait pas vu que Xanxus l'avait suivi et il sursauta en se retournant, se trouvant nez à nez avec le tireur. Le brun s'amusa de la réaction de Squalo, il le trouvait adorable lorsqu'il s'énervait comme ça.

-Voiii ! Me fait pas peur comme ça ! Ça t'as pas suffit d'me voir à moitié à poil ?

-Tu fais bien ta prude je trouve.

Squalo aimait bien la voix de Xanxus finalement, ça changeait vraiment. Squalo embrassa Xanxus en le traitant encore une fois de pervers. Le brun encercla la taille fine du requin. Un rire bien connu les stoppa dans leur échange.

-Ushishishi, si j'étais hétéro, j'aurais bien demandé un plan à trois.

-Voiii ! Casse toi Bel ! Va retrouver ton copain à toi et faites pas chier !

-Déchet !

Finalement, Squalo ne tua pas son amant pour le corset, car celui-ci lui avait promis plein de bonnes choses dès que tout serait revenu à la normale. Levi revint annoncer au boss que la lettre était bien partie, et qu'ils auraient la réponse surement d'ici deux jours. Évidemment, le gardien de la foudre ne dérangea pas longtemps, il ne voulait pas mourir brulé vif… Ça lui était déjà arrivé tellement souvent.

Xanxus monopolisa Squalo tout le reste de la journée et ils dormirent ensemble dans la chambre de l'argenté, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Belphégor essaya de squatter la chambre de la grenouille mais Fran n'était pas décidé à dormir avec le blond. Il avait fermé sa porte à clef ainsi que sa fenêtre. Après avoir fait quelques tirs de couteaux dans sa propre chambre, le prince s'endormit profondément, comme le reste de la Varia.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Je crois que Bel-sempaï a pété un câble…

-Voiiii ! Comment ça « tu crois » ? Y'a pas qu'un seul câble qu'il a pété !

-Ushishishi…. shishishishishishishishishi...

-Voii, il fait un concours avec lui-même ?

-Ce serait amusant que Bel-sempaï s'asphyxie en riant…

-La dernière fois qu'il a rit comme ça… c'était… lors de son combat contre le maniaque de la dynamite. Oh… je crois qu'on est dans la merde.

-C'est-à-dire Lussuria ?

-Bel-chan avait rigolé parce que son sang coulait… et il est en train de faire quoi là ?

-oups…

-Bah, ça peut pas être pire que Xanxus, affirma Squalo.

-Ushishishi ! Viens là ma grenouille chérie que j'adore et que j'aime !

Le prince se jeta littéralement au cou de Fran, imperturbable, et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son amant.

-Nan, c'est pas pire que Xanxus, continua Lussuria. C'est plutôt flippant, Bel-chan est… juste plus…

-Bel-sempaï… vous êtes devenu un morceau de guimauve au cours de la nuit ?

-Ushishishishi… je peux dormir sur toi ma grenouille ?

Fran soupira et essaya de s'extirper des bras de Belphégor. Hélas pour la grenouille, le prince ne semblait vraiment être d'accord. Le blond attrapa la tête de Fran et la plaça entre ses seins volumineux.

-Voiii ! Levi ! Tu paries combien qu'il meurt étouffé ?

-Squ-chan, on devrait peut-être l'aider. Il risque vraiment de mourir si Bel-chan ne le lâche pas.

-Voiii ! Lussuria, tu penses vraiment que cette grenouille va crever aussi facilement ? Puis elle n'a qu'à apprendre à gérer son copain.

-Ah, parce que toi, tu sais gérer Xanxus…

-Voiii ! Presque, il m'écoute un jour sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal !

-Ushishishi… _Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille__…_

-Où-est ce qu'il a appris ça lui ? demanda Squalo étonné.

Belphégor lâcha Fran qui prit une grande inspiration. Le prince partit en riant et en sautillant tout en chantant des comptines pour enfant. Il croisa Xanxus dans un couloir alors qu'il chantait : A la claire fontaine. Le brun n'y fit pas plus attention, il commençait à être habitué aux excentricités du prince.

-… Lussuria… personnellement, je préfère Xanxus, déclara Squalo.

-Moi aussi...

OoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, la lettre réponse des Vongola arriva plus tôt que prévu, soit en fin d'après midi. Tous les membres de la Varia se jetèrent dessus, et ce fut une véritable bataille pour avoir ce bout de papier.

Le premier à l'avoir eu dans les mains était Belphégor, mais entretemps, Fran l'avait repris pour se le faire voler par Lussuria. Le boxeur évita le gardien de la foudre mais ne put esquiver son boss. Il lui donna donc gentiment la lettre tout en étant menacé par deux pistolets et deux iris carmin. Alors que Xanxus allait ouvrir la lettre, Squalo tenta une attaque par derrière : pelotage. L'effet fut immédiat et le tireur lâcha la lettre qui tomba enfin dans les mains du requin. L'argenté dut se mettre à courir pour éviter Levi qui voulait ramener la fameuse lettre à son boss.

Belphégor qui le poursuivait aussi lui envoya des couteaux. En les esquivant, la lettre échappa à Squalo et revint entre les mains royales. Malgré leurs poitrines respectives, Squalo et Bel avaient gardé une certaine agilité.

Le blond détala comme un lapin dans les couloirs, il évita le gardien de la foudre et une sacrée décharge par la même occasion. Il se laissa piéger lorsqu'il vit Fran commencer à se déshabiller. La grenouille lui vola donc la lettre et esquiva l'attaque bisous de Lussuria. Des tirs lui bloquèrent la route, Fran fit donc demi tour mais il se retrouva en face de Squalo et dos à Xanxus.

Il fonça sur le requin et lui remit la lettre entre les mains. Xanxus n'hésita pas à tirer sur son amant : il voulait cette lettre. Squalo courait comme un fou, le but n'était plus d'avoir la lettre mais de la protéger à tout prix. Hélas, le requin n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la porte que Levi venait d'ouvrir. Squalo eut plus mal que la porte et tomba au sol. Le gardien de la foudre ramassa le papier pour le donner à Xanxus, qui ne le remercia même pas.

Squalo se releva en grognant, et le reste de la Varia attendait que leur boss finisse de lire pour pouvoir eux aussi découvrir l'identité du coupable. Finalement, Xanxus donna la lettre à Squalo qui râla un peu.

« Sérieux, vous êtes des boulets.

Mais passons, c'est Shamal et un des ses moustiques qui vous a transformés. Il suffit de le retrouver car il a l'antidote évidemment. Par contre, je ne sais pas où il se trouve actuellement. Mais il me semble qu'il avait parlé de revenir en Italie. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur sa position et si nous avons du nouveau, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

H. Gokudera et les Vongola

PS : Tu me diras si tu as eu tes « problèmes féminins » ma grenouille, Mukuro. »

Les six assassins se regardèrent un peu sous le choc, mais ils se reprirent bien vite. Au moins ils savaient qui ils allaient tuer, massacrer, éventrer, bruler, carboniser, atomiser. Chacun sa méthode, mais Shamal risquait de déguster. Premièrement, le but de la Varia était de le trouver. Venait ensuite le plan massacre sauvage et violent, à croire que l'homme avait autant d'instinct de survie qu'une pizza chez les tortues ninja.

-Ushishishi… je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Voiii ! Faut déjà qu'on le trouve, après on s'amuse.

Fran bailla. Xanxus bouillonnait d'impatience. Oui, ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser…

_A suivre…_

Voilà, voilà mes chatons !

Un chapitre, un ! _A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que… plouf !_

(Je l'ai terminé durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche 20 mars, à 2h du matin, j'ai voulu le poster mais il y avait une erreur depuis dimanche T.T ... je n'ai pu le poster que maintenant, encore désolée mais ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois ^^)

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais franchement, j'étais pas vraiment inspirée. Puis j'ai pas mal de devoirs et surtout : le fameux TPE, le cauchemar des 1er. La torture mentale, physique. Cette chose ignoble que sont ces « Travaux personnel encadrés »… « temps perdu ensemble » plutôt… Et bah, c'est fini ! Passé ! Sérieux, c'était presque orgasmique de dire : j'ai fini mon TPE ...

Bref, je disais donc, merci de votre fidélité mes chatons ! (j'ai l'impression de tenir un magasin…XD).

Je n'ai pas fait de nouvelle gaffe monumentale, j'ai juste violemment rencontré quelques meubles au cour de la semaine, et je me suis fais agresser par des portes, mais sinon, pas d'erreur de réveil, pas d'erreur de pieds en marchant (oui, oui, ça m'arrive de confondre mes pieds en marchant…).

Et à bientôt pour la suite mes chatons !


	7. Chp 7 : Tu cherches ?

**Rating** : M… normalement le chapitre suivant ! (Enfin… me direz-vous XD)

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons ! Amabaile vous aime !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Ça va vous, l'amour, la vie, les vaches ?

Moi j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur durant la semaine et aussi grâce à Lovedei samedi 02/04, j'lui fais une petite dédicace car j'ai pas arrêté de me perdre avec elle dans Paris XDDD Ma douée-attitude me perdra un jour ! Désolée chaton si tes pieds s'en souviennent !

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 7 : Tu cherches ?**

_Oui, ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser…_

-Vous êtes sur que c'est là ?

-Ushishishishishishishi…

-Bel-chan, arrête de rigoler, on risque de se faire repérer.

-Ah, parce que vous trouvez sérieusement que nous sommes discrets ?

Pour appuyer sa question qui était plus de l'ordre de l'affirmation, Fran pointa du doigt Squalo et Levi en train de s'engueuler, Xanxus commentant cette joute verbale avec son carnet. Belphégor rigolait comme un taré… non, il rigolait comme le taré qu'il était. Lussuria soupira. En effet, ça allait être très dur de passer normalement dans une rue avec des gens normaux.

_Flash back_

-Tiens, on a reçu une nouvelle lettre.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'un coup vers le boxeur de la Varia et une autre resta sur son livre indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour. Heureusement que Lussuria ne voyait pas les yeux de Belphégor… Rien que le fait de les imaginer le faisait un peu flipper. Mais à présent, c'était le regard de son boss, rouge et oppressant, qui lui disait simplement de lui remettre la lettre sur le champ.

Lussuria exécuta donc l'ordre silencieux de Xanxus, car après tout, il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme il y a deux jours où ils s'étaient poursuivis dans tout le manoir. Il remit ainsi la lettre à son boss qui l'ouvrit pour la lire avant de prendre son carnet.

-« Direction Rome les déchets »

_Fin flash back_

Passer inaperçus était tout simplement mission impossible pour les six membres de la Varia surtout dans une grande ville comme Rome. Gokudera avait réussi à obtenir la localisation de Shamal assez rapidement, d'où sa lettre. L'homme résidait pour la durée d'une ou deux semaines dans Rome, où il passait ses journées à draguer les italiennes et les touristes.

La varia venait donc de passer presque une journée entière à le chercher dans tout les endroits touristiques, mais Shamal restait introuvable. Jusqu'à ce que Fran ait une idée.

-Mais s'il drague des femmes, il doit être aux endroits où vont les femmes.

-« c'est-à-dire déchet ? »

-Bah, tout ce qui est magasins de vêtements, maquillage et autres trucs de filles…

L'idée leur paraissait totalement juste jusqu'à ce moment précis : ils avaient retrouvé Shamal dans une boutique de maquillage. Le problème c'est que la Varia souhaitait régler son compte en toute discrétion pour une fois, donc éviter si possible tout esclandre en plein centre-ville de Rome. Pour cela, il fallait qu'un des membres de la Varia aille dans la boutique pour faire sortir l'homme, ainsi ceux restés dehors l'attrape et hop, direction manoir… ou une petite ruelle sombre, au choix.

Or, la raison de la dispute entre Levi et Squalo résidait sur ça : Levi et Xanxus voulait absolument que ce soit l'épéiste qui aille dans le magasin, épéiste qui refusait évidemment. Il trouvait qu'il avait subi suffisamment d'horreurs durant les derniers jours.

-Voiii ! J'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas. Y'a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui peut y aller à ma place ? Fran ou Belphégor par exemple seraient parfaits !

-Squ-chan, tu veux vraiment que Bel fasse un carnage si une des vendeuses essaie de le maquiller ? Puis, dans son état, on ne risque pas d'en tirer grand-chose.

-« Puis Fran est déjà maquillé déchet ! »

-Voii ! C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Pour l'occasion, Lussuria avait tenu à ce qu'ils ressemblent vraiment à des filles. « Pour le camouflage » avait-il dit. Ils avaient donc tous fait un effort et Fran portait même une robe assortie à ses cheveux. D'ailleurs cette robe appartenait à Belphégor et personne n'avait osé demander d'où elle provenait. Squalo était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull large gris, qui ne cachait aucunement ses formes. Il entra en ronchonnant dans ladite boutique et se fit aussitôt sauté dessus par deux vendeuses avec des tonnes de pinceaux accrochés à leur taille.

-Bonjour Madame, vous souhaitez quelque chose ?

-Vo…

-Vous avez de très beaux yeux, souhaitez vous que l'on vous maquille ?

-Voi…

-Je vois bien un de nos nouveaux fards à paupières, le doré.

-C'est vrai que ce sera très joli. Venez vous asseoir ici Madame.

Squalo ne savait plus quoi dire et il se laissa trainer sur la chaise par les deux femmes déterminées à le torturer. Shamal, qui avait remarqué la Varia passa par la porte de service de la boutique, à force de draguer les vendeuses, il obtenait des petites faveurs comme celle ci. Donc, pendant que les vendeuses s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les yeux du pauvre requin qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller très vite en détruisant la boutique, Shamal filait sous leur nez. Mais si Squalo faisait un scandale, il risquait de se faire tuer par Xanxus et Lussuria.

Les autres dans la rue regardèrent Squalo dans la boutique, mais ne trouvèrent pas Shamal. Il avait réussi à leur échapper.

-Eh merde… Bon, on fait quoi ?

-On se sépare pour le chercher ? demanda Levi.

-Et on laisse Squ-chan aux griffes des maquilleuses?

Les cinq assassins se regardèrent un instant. Xanxus aurait bien voulut voir Squalo maquillé, et surtout en colère.

-Ok… on se sépare, déclara Fran.

-Ushishishishi, j'vais avec ma grenouille chérie !

-Sérieux, Belphégor me fait flipper… dit Lévi. J'vais avec le Boss.

-J'attends Squ-chan. Shamal a du passer par la porte de derrière, il ne doit pas être très loin.

Lévi et Xanxus partirent vers la droite tandis que Bel et Fran se dirigèrent à l'opposé. Lussuria, seul, entra dans la boutique pour aller chercher le pauvre Squalo qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il le retrouva assis, presque sage, aux mains des vendeuses.

-Excusez moi, mais je viens récupérer mon amie, il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire.

Squalo envoya un regard maquillé et accessoirement plein de reconnaissance au boxeur qui venait de le sauver. Ils sortirent de la boutique, les vendeuses qui étaient tombées sous le charme de Squalo lui donnèrent des échantillons dans un petit sac. Lussuria informa l'épéiste du plan de recherche, et ils partirent dans la même direction que Xanxus et Lévi.

A la première poubelle Squalo jeta le sac et évitait tous les miroirs. Lussuria avait réussi à le faire garder son maquillage assez sophistiqué dans les tons dorés. « Le camouflage » avait-il redit.

Pendant ce temps, Bel et Fran l'avait retrouvé dans une boutique de vêtements. Ils y étaient entrés et Fran essayait surtout que Bel arrête de rire. Ils suivaient leur homme en changeant de rayons, passant des pantalons aux jupes puis en revenant aux robes. D'ailleurs, Fran et Bel attiraient toute l'attention des hommes. A chaque mouvement, la robe de la grenouille volait élégamment tandis que le prince avait toujours son style : pantalon noir, bottes blanches et pull rayé.

Ils durent à quelques reprises repousser des avances assez étranges. Fran dut surtout contrôler le blond car le rouge n'était pas du plus bel effet sur les habits.

Shamal parlait avec quelques vendeuses, encore, ce qui ne changeait pas. Il leur montra les deux assassins du doigt. Deux minutes plus tard, Fran et Belphégor faisaient face à une horde de femmes voulant à tout prix leur faire essayer des t-shirts, pantalons, jupe, chaussures… Ce qui avait pour but de faire perdre la trace du médecin à la Varia et surtout le contrôle de Bel.

Quelques couteaux volèrent à travers le magasin, sans toucher personne. Fran récupéra son amant et partit à la poursuite de Shamal, qui cette fois avait pris la sortie principale. Ils coururent après dans la rue, en bousculant en même temps les passants.

En face, Xanxus et Levi revenaient et dès qu'ils virent Shamal, ils entreprirent de le poursuivre aussi. Par contre, le tireur était bien moins patient avec les passants et touristes et n'hésita pas à sortir ses pistolets. Dans la poursuite, il laissa tomber son carnet et ne le remarqua pas.

Shamal était pris au piège, il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle, toujours poursuivi par les quatre assassins. Hélas pour l'homme, il tomba nez à nez avec un mur. La ruelle était un cul de sac.

-Ushishishishishi… on a chopé le lapin !

-Euh… je peux tout expliquer !

-Pas besoin, on veut juste retrouver notre corps d'origine. Puis te buter, n'est ce pas Boss ?

Xanxus cherchait désespérément son carnet, sans le trouver. Finalement, en colère, il tira juste à coté de la tête de Shamal.

-Fait gaffe, trident-truc déchet… Si jamais tu tentes un truc, je te bute sans hésitation.

-VOIIIIII ! Vous l'avez eu !

Squalo et Lussuria rejoignirent les quatre autres, Bel sortait ses couteaux, Levi avait une main sur un des ses parapluies. Xanxus regardait Squalo avec un air interrogateur.

-Voii ! J'y peux rien pour le maquillage, j'ai été forcé !

-Nan… mais ça te va presque bien déchet. Bon, la priorité est de buter l'autre déchet.

Fran avait attaché Shamal avec une corde (une illusion bien sur, mais il devait être le seul à le savoir). L'homme se dit que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait tout de même transformé six assassins d'élite en femme, ce qui prouvait que son instinct de survie n'était pas au top.

Bien, qu'en ce moment précis, sa chance de survie avoisinait les zéro pourcent. Bel riait de façon très effrayante, Fran restait indifférent, Levi s'était placé derrière son Boss, plutôt en colère le boss d'ailleurs. Lussuria retenait Squalo afin qu'il n'aille pas buter Xanxus puis Shamal.

-VOIIIIII ! REND-NOUS NOS CORPS ! Et Xanxus arrête de dire des conneries !

-Squ-chan arrête d'agiter ton épée dans tout les sens…

-Vous pouvez me laisser seul avec lui ?

La demande de Fran étonna la Varia, ils acceptèrent quand même tant qu'il arrivait à leur rendre leur corps d'origine. Les cinq assassins s'éloignèrent un peu, mais ils gardaient un œil sur Shamal de loin. Fran quand à lui, était en train de lui parler, accroupi en face de lui. Lévi essayait d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il était trop loin. Il râla un peu avec Xanxus et Squalo bouillonnait d'impatience.

Enfin, l'illusionniste se releva et fit signe aux autres.

-C'est bon, il nous rend nos corps.

-Le moustique qui a l'antidote vous a déjà piqué en fait… Vous devriez retrouver vos corps demain… sinon, vous me détachez et me laissez partir ?

-Ushishishishi, hors de question mon cher…

-VOIIIII ! J'veux lui couper les maffùmùemememmeffff !

-Voyons, Squ-chan, pas de vulgarités… dit Lussuria, la main sur la bouche du requin. Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Fran pour qu'il accepte aussi facilement ?

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir… bon, l'affaire est réglée. Je rentre. Amusez-vous bien.

-Ushishishi, ma grenouille ! T'en vas pas, tu vas louper la meilleure partie !

-J'espère que les infirmières ont une photo de toi, le chirurgien risque d'en avoir besoin pour te refaire le visage, déchet !

Après de multiples coups, tirs, et encore des coups de couteaux ou d'épée, la Varia se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les assassins laissèrent Shamal à moitié mort dans la ruelle, fiers de leur travail. En partant, Squalo lui redonna un coup de pied en le traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Ils retrouvèrent Fran au manoir, toujours dans sa petite robe verte. Belphégor se jeta sur lui à peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte.

-Ma grenouille chérie, ushishishi !

Heureusement que le cauchemar féminin était fini pour la Varia. Ils se couchèrent tous avec soulagement, et Fran laissa le prince squatter sa chambre pour une fois, même si se faire tripoter n'aidait pas vraiment pour dormir. Ils étaient pressés d'être le lendemain afin de retrouver leur vie normale.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, voilà, mes adorables chatons !

Ça va toujours ?

Oui, alors moi… j'ai maaaaaaaal ! Je reviens du cheval… ok, alors courir dans du sable avec un cheval à coté, c'est moyen : j'ai une sorte de claquage dans la cuisse droite. Mais j'suis pas tombée ! (même en saut mais c'est souvent comique parce que le dada que je monte est un extrémiste gauche XD).

Bref, Amabaile a bobo cuisse T.T (tant mieux, je serais dispensée de foot !)

… bon, euh sinon, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite qui sera surement la fin.

Bye et grooooooos bisous mes chatons !


	8. Chp 8 : Retour à la normale

**Rating** : M ! Il est enfin là ! Le Lemon ! Vous l'attendiez mes chatons (vous êtes des pervers !... enfin, je dis ça et c'est moi qui écrit…)

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo et Bel/Fran.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Désolée encore de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, les erreurs de ffnet sont particulièrement tenaces… à mon plus grand dam.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews sur cette fic, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Même si j'ai des petites choses à dire : les chatons qui mettent en favori ou en alerte ma fic, ce serait peut-être bien de me laisser une pitite review. J'en conclue que ma fic vous plait, mais j'aimerais quand même avoir votre opinion personnelle, vos conseils, vos impressions.

Je n'ai jamais mangé personne moi… et encore moins les lecteurs qui mettent des commentaires, au contraire je les bénis tous les jours et je réponds à tout le monde. C'est plus sympa.

Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire mes chatons !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à la normale.**

_Ils étaient pressés d'être le lendemain afin de retrouver leur vie normale._

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-C'est pas la dixième fois depuis cinq minutes ?

-Tu disais, Lussuria ? Je crois que j'ai perdu mes tympans… ushishishi.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Il va finir par ne plus avoir de voix en hurlant comme ça…

-Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances, ushishishi.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Mais ferme ta gueule déchet !

-Laissez tomber, boss, à moins de lui tirer dessus, je ne suis pas sur qu'il arrête.

-C'est que c'est une bonne idée ça déchet… Ça tombe bien, la gâchette me démangeait depuis quelques minutes.

Xanxus se leva de son fauteuil confortable, pistolet en main, et sortit de la pièce, un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Lussuria priait pour que Squalo s'en sorte indemne alors que Belphégor espérait tout le contraire. Ils entendirent quelques tirs puis le requin hurla qu'il était fou de lui tirer dessus. La routine quoi, pensa le gardien du soleil du groupe d'assassins.

-VOIIIIII ! Ça va pas de me tirer dessus ?

Tous les membres de la Varia avaient retrouvé leur corps d'homme le matin en se levant, à leur plus grand soulagement, même si le prince râla un peu. Il aurait voulu s'amuser un peu plus à martyriser Fran ou à embêter Squalo ou Levi. Bien entendu, ces derniers lui avaient répliqué que Bel trouverait toujours des moyens farfelus et fous pour réussir à leur empoisonner l'existence.

Depuis son réveil, Squalo n'arrêtait pas de hurler, de parler aussi, car par la même occasion, ils avaient retrouvé leur voix. Le requin était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin être bruyant comme il le souhaitait que le reste de la Varia partageait son bonheur d'être à nouveau un homme. Mais avoir un « gentil » requin qui passait son temps à hurler toutes les vingt secondes, ça tapait sur le système à force.

Tiens d'ailleurs, on ne l'entendait plus. Ça n'inquiéta pas plus que ça le jeune psychopathe blond qui riait plus qu'autre chose et qui parlait avec Lussuria pour être sur d'avoir retrouvé l'usage complet des ses tympans. Levi cherchait son boss car il venait de recevoir un appel des Vongola au sujet d'une mission, il ne le trouva pas et se dit qu'il devait être dans sa chambre (ou dans celle de Squalo).

Il effectua donc un retrait stratégique et rejoignit Lussuria et Belphégor en pleine discussion sur ce qu'ils avaient aimé lorsqu'ils étaient des filles. Etrangement, le prince avait beaucoup aimé expérimenter le fait d'avoir des seins, enfin, il avait surtout apprécié peloter ceux de son petit ami. D'ailleurs Fran faisait la marmotte et dormait encore dans le lit de Bel malgré l'heure tardive.

Pendant ce temps, Xanxus et Squalo étaient dans la chambre du tireur. A peine étaient-ils entrés que le brun se jeta sur les lèvres du requin. Squalo lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur et empressement, avec une certaine sauvagerie. Alors que Xanxus passa sa main sous la chemise de l'argenté, celui-ci repoussa son Boss assez violement.

-Hey, il te prend quoi déchet ?

-Voii, j'en ai marre que ce soit toi qui domine.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas déchet !

-Voi, j'en ai marre que tu décides de tout à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène la danse.

-Il est hors de question que tu domines.

-J'ai pas dit que tu seras complètement dominé… juste un peu. J'veux juste jouer un peu comme je veux pour une fois.

-…

-Alors ?

-Non, déchet.

-Voi ! C'est ça ou rien et j'me casse !

Xanxus hésita quelques secondes. Il n'allait quand même pas plier au caprice de son amant (même s'il n'en faisait jamais ou très rarement), mais s'il ne le faisait pas Squalo repartirait dans sa chambre et adieu partie de jambes en l'air. Bon… Il pouvait bien lui faire une petite faveur pour une fois. Après tout, le tireur tenait vraiment à coucher avec Squalo surtout depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur corps d'homme.

-Ok, déchet. Mais sache que c'est la dernière fois.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Squalo. Le requin sortit de la chambre rapidement sans un mot au plus grand étonnement de Xanxus. Mais que faisait-il ? Le brun venait juste d'accepter sa proposition un peu étrange et voilà qu'il s'enfuyait.

-Hey ! Déchet ! T'as pas compris quoi dans « OK » ?

-Voii ! Je reviens, j'vais juste chercher quelque chose.

Finalement, Xanxus se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Qu'est ce que Squalo allait lui ramener ? L'argenté revint assez vite sans rien dans les mains.

-T'as fait quoi exactement déchet ?

-Oh rien d'important… Tu verras…. Ou pas.

Squalo embrassa Xanxus doucement en se laissant néanmoins dominer. Il sortit un ruban noir, large de sa poche sans que le brun ne le voie. En s'écartant un peu de manière à ce que ses lèvres frôlent toujours celles de Xanxus.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Mais tu fais quoi déchet _exactement_ ? demanda le brun, toujours les yeux clos.

Squalo pouffa en sentant Xanxus tressaillir dès que le ruban le toucha. Il l'attacha derrière la tête de façon à lui cacher la vue. Xanxus était privé de la vue, et l'argenté se permit un sourire carnassier.

-Pff, espèce de pervers déchet.

-Voi, j'ai bien le droit de l'être.

-Par contre, j'veux que l'on soit à égalité.

-J'savais bien que tu dirais ça. Et j'suis pervers parce que je te côtoie depuis je sais plus combien de temps !

-Ferme-la et passe-moi l'autre bandeau déchet.

Squalo s'exécuta, mais avant les deux assassins s'assirent sur le lit, après tout c'était un peu « tue l'amour » de tomber en cherchant le lit… quoique l'un des deux aurait surement trouvé une idée. Une fois que le requin fut rendu aveugle il poussa maladroitement Xanxus sur le dos, en dessous de lui.

C'était à la fois dérangeant d'être aveugle mais en même temps c'était terriblement excitant de s'appuyer sur ses quatre autres sens. Squalo chercha un peu à tâtons le visage de Xanxus, quand il le trouva il se pencha pour l'embrasser presque religieusement, il fit glisser sa langue sur la mâchoire puissante du brun pour venir se nicher dans le cou. Il lui fit un sublime suçon avant de revenir l'embrasser avec beaucoup moins de retenue.

Les gestes de Xanxus se faisaient eux aussi un peu maladroits. Il entreprit de déshabiller l'argenté, qui achevait lui-même de défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise. Le tireur se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir complètement enlever l'habit qui tomba à terre, tout comme la chemise de Squalo.

Les mains de Squalo glissèrent sur le torse halé et ses cheveux chatouillaient les flancs de son amant. Il était toujours placé au dessus, à quatre pattes, et descendait plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons pour jouer un peu avec, les sucer et les mordiller ce qui lui arrachait des petits grognements de plaisir.

L'argenté descendit encore un peu avant de remonter car Xanxus avait attrapé son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa le plus longtemps qu'il put. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, leur souffle était saccadé.

-Voii ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Tuer par un baiser… ce serait con pour un assassin, déchet. Mais reviens par là pour le baiser de la mort alors.

Xanxus posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du requin. L'argenté se colla un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son amant, pressant son bassin contre le sien, étoufant un gémissement. Il redescendit tout en caressant à nouveau le torse de Xanxus en sentant chaque cicatrice sous ses doigts. Arrivé au pantalon, il défit avec lenteur le bouton puis la braguette pour lui enlever plus rapidement, Xanxus gémissait avec une voix rauque et grave qui excitait de plus en plus l'argenté.

Squalo enleva aussi son propre pantalon et boxer et les fit voler à travers la pièce avant de placer ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Xanxus. Il lui ôta libérant ainsi la verge gonflée de plaisir du brun qui soupirait de plaisir. Il ne voyait rien ce qui accentuait toutes les sensations sur sa peau, tout comme Squalo.

Le requin souffla sur le membre avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un lent va-et-vient sensuel. Il s'arrêta presque aussitôt ce qui provoqua quelques grognements de frustration de la part de Xanxus.

-Hey, t'arrêtes pas déchet.

-Pff… espèce d'impatient.

Squalo attrapa les mains de Xanxus et les guida jusqu'à son bas ventre. Le brun entreprit de le masturber et de le préparer en même temps. Il introduit un premier doigt, Squalo soufflait de bien être et ne grimaça qu'un peu au second doigt. Enfin, après un mouvement de ciseaux, le tireur introduit un troisième doigt. Squalo déplaça les mains de Xanxus sur ses hanches avant de s'empaler doucement sur le sexe fièrement dressé.

Il gémit sous cette intrusion délicieuse et amorça le premier mouvement. Il soulevait ses hanches fermement tenues par Xanxus avant des les abaisser, faisant ainsi un va-et-vient dont il était le seul maître. Il accéléra peu à peu le mouvement, le sexe de Xanxus touchant presque à chaque fois sa prostate, Squalo gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ses soupirs de plaisir, sa respiration saccadée, irrégulière et sa voix rauque hurlant à chaque poussée formaient une litanie délicieuse pour les oreilles de Xanxus. Aveugles, les deux hommes ressentaient encore plus le corps de l'autre, ils faisaient plus attention aux sons.

Le brun descendit une de ses mains pour venir masturber en même temps Squalo au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Il aurait quand même voulu voir la tête du requin, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les pupilles dilatées et son corps se mouvoir au dessus de lui. L'orgasme prit Squalo qui se déversa dans la main de son amant en gémissant son prénom d'une manière lubrique. Après quelques mouvements à l'intérieur de l'étroit antre, Xanxus jouit dans un râle rauque.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les deux amants ne retrouvent une respiration quasiment normale. Squalo se déplaça pour venir s'allonger à coté de Xanxus, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils avaient tous les deux enlevé les bandeaux.

-Bah, tu vois quand tu veux…

-Pff, sale déchet !

Même si Xanxus ne le reconnaitrait surement jamais, il aimait bien les idées de Squalo finalement. Ça changeait, et il avait vraiment pris son pied. Le brun tourna le dos au requin.

-Voi, tu fais quoi là ?

-Fatigué… ferme-la déchet. T'es vraiment bruyant. Ah, te colle pas à moi, j'ai suffisamment chaud comme ça.

-T'es sur de ne pas vouloir recommencer ?

-T'es vraiment un déchet débauché et pervers…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le salon, les discussions allaient de bon train. Fran était descendu rejoindre le reste de la Varia parce que « les deux vieux faisaient trop de bruits ».

-Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu mon soutien-gorge Fran ? demanda Lussuria

-C'est vrai que le mien a aussi disparu, ushishishi… dommage, moi qui voulait garder un souvenir.

-Le boss a du les faire bruler dans un élan de colère…

-Surement… dommage.

Ce que la Varia ne savait pas, c'est que Xanxus n'avait pas détruit les sous-vêtements. Mais ce n'était pas très important, et ça ne changerait pas leur vie non plus. Au moins, ils étaient redevenus des hommes et ça, c'était le plus important.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans une chambre d'hôpital à Rome, un homme brun aux multiples blessures riait sournoisement. On aurait dit que trois camions lui étaient passés dessus, ainsi que quelques voitures… Il avait des bandages partout et une jambe dans le plâtre.

Le plus étrange avec cet homme c'est qu'il riait seul devant son ordinateur portable (ordinateur qu'il avait réussi à faire passer en draguant les infirmières). Un paquet avait été déposé sur la table de chevet. Si on était curieux et que l'on regardait de plus près cette boite on pouvait y voir des soutien-gorges de tailles différentes, et l'un d'eux avait une grenouille dessus d'ailleurs. Il y avait même un corset bleu.

Sur l'écran, des photos de femmes défilaient. Quelques vidéos aussi.

Shamal remerciait mentalement Fran pour ces petites perles surtout la vidéo de Squalo sortant de sa douche en serviette à la recherche de son soutien-gorge. Ça valait le coup finalement d'avoir souffert pour voir ça, c'était un mal pour un bien finalement.

_Fin !_

Et oui, c'est la fin mes chatons, soyez pas tristes. Je reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle fic !

J'ai fini ce chapitre à minuit et demi… environ… Je sais plus très bien. J'étais fatiguée par mon dimanche au cheval. Oui, j'ai encore mal à la cuisse, mais je suis tellement passionnée que je pourrais monter même à moitié morte. Oui, les gens passionnés sont un peu maso sur les bords des fois (enfin, surtout moi...)

Mais là, mon cher cheval n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire courir : il a ouvert son box (intelligente la bébête) et s'est tout simplement cassé au galop dans le pré resté ouvert… Et pas moyen de l'attraper la sale bête ! J'ai du courir derrière lui pour le faire sortir du pré et le ramener au box. J'ai enfin pu le choper devant son box… Puis il me regardait du genre : « Bah tiens, pourquoi t'es essoufflée ? ».

Imaginez la scène mes chatons… J'étais pas en galère du tout –_-''

« Reviens ! J'ai des carottes ! Des friandises ! » Nan, nan, monsieur m'a ignoré et m'a simplement nargué durant 10 min la tête haute...

Bref, j'aime raconter ma vie et mes aventures quotidiennes…

Ah oui, une toute petite précision : le mot « antre » est un mot masculin. C'est un antre. Je le vois souvent au féminin, mais après tout ce sont les joies de la langue française.

Sinon, merci encore mes chatons de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic qui au départ ne devait pas être très longue. Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse j'ai dessiné Squalo dans son corset bleu. N'hésitez pas à me demander mon adresse msn ou à aller voir dans la section Sanctuary du site Chiboard.

Aller, faites péter les reviews mes chatons !


End file.
